


Death God of Hogwarts

by SanbantaiTaichouKurosaki



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanbantaiTaichouKurosaki/pseuds/SanbantaiTaichouKurosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurosaki Masaki, daughter of Ichigo and Rukia, has been sent to protect Harry Potter, and gets involved in the Wizarding World! Harry Potter/Bleach crossover. I'm terrible at summaries! It's better than it sounds, promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick background:
> 
> This is set many years after the Winter War with Aizen, and during Harry's 3rd year at Hogwarts. Kurosaki is now a full-fledged Shinigami and is Captain of the 5th division alongside his inner Hollow, Shirosaki Anzu. He is married to Kuchiki Rukia, Captain of the 13th division. They have a daughter, Kurosaki Masaki, Captain of the 3rd division alongside her own inner Hollow, Shirosaki Tsubaki.

Vernon Dursley wasn't a patient man. Things had finally gotten to a more normal state that he can control.

Then he got the letter.

This wasn't the worst letter that had entered the Dursley's home. The worst was the letter that had arrived almost twelve years ago. That had come with "the Freak." The next was the letter the boy got telling him going to that freaky school. And lastly, there was the letter that had arrived last year causing him to lose an important client.

This letter was from Petunia's cousin's husband from Japan.

"Hello!

Do you still remember me dear Petunia? Isshin Kurosaki from Japan here! We haven't spoken since that horrible incident with our lovely Masaki and I wish that we could interact more from now on! Besides, this side of our family has not been discovered by my lovely children. But, sadly, they are adults already.

My eldest son, Ichigo, has happened to buy a house on your very same street! Number 8 Privet Drive. As soon as he told me, I was reminded of you, Petunia-Itoko-san!

He'll be staying there with his wife and thirteen year old daughter for the summer from now on. Isn't it fantastic! I hear you have a son around her age!

They'll arrive and finish moving in on the 16th July at about 1pm. I hope you get along!

With Love,

Isshin Kurosaki!"

"Petunia?" Vernon looked towards his wife. "What do you think we do? I remember that man. He wasn't normal. He was overly hyperactive and seemed mentally ill. Do we want his spawn near Dudley?"

"We'll just have to see how this Ichigo is like. We'll get the boy to help them with their bags and invite them to dinner. We can see what they're like then. They arrive tomorrow, don't they?" Petunia asked.

"Yeah." Vernon replied, and then bellowed towards the hall. "BOY! GET DOWN HERE! YOU HAVE CHORES TO DO!"

* * *

 

"What do you mean she's being transferred!? Transferred where?" Ichigo shouted. Ichigo, Rukia and Masaki were currently in the Head Commander's office in Sereitei.

"Calm down, dad. Let Ukitake Sou-Taichou explain will you?" Maskaki, glared at his dad exasperatedly. "May I ask where I am being transferred? And why?" She asked politely to Ukitake.

"Well, you're being transferred to a separate branch of Soul Society. This branch is in England. They are in need of a new Captain and you have been selected to be the replacement. And it wasn't my decision." He added, seeing the look on Ichigo's face. "The orders came from above. I have no say in the matter. They want Masaki. I certainly don't want to lose one of my best Captains, but I have no choice."

"Very well. It can't be helped. When am I to leave?"

"Wait! Why aren't you protesting?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I have no choice. Besides, it might be fun. It's not like I'll be completely cut off from you. I can still send messages and the sort. Don't worry."

Ukitake coughed to get their attention, and both turned to look at him.

"There is one thing that has come to my attention. You have family in England. On your Mother's side." He said, looking at Ichigo. "There is a house that we have acquired for your use in the human world during the summer. I have given both of you permission to spend time there, as long as you keep up with your paperwork." This was received with a grateful smile from Rukia. "And you are to be at the house at 1pm on the 16th July. However, you will leave Sereitei before then. You are to be met by your Fukutaicho on the 13th and meet your new squad. Everything is in this file. Good luck, you will be missed." Ukitake smiled, ruffled Masaki's hair, and handed her a file.

* * *

 

Masaki arrived at Gatwick Airport on the 13th as scheduled. She got her suitcase and walked to the meeting spot she was told about. There she spotted a man in his early 30s in a suit with a sign with her name on. They made eye contact and walked towards each other.

"Ah, Captain Kurosaki. Pleasure to meet you! My name is Daniel Roberts, Lieutenant of the 3rd division. I am to be your subordinate." He held out a hand, and Masaki shook it.

"Pleasure's mine. I haven't had the pleasure of having a Lieutenant before." She said, smiling. They were walking to a car when he replied.

"Oh? How did you manage everything on your own? Paperwork can get a bit hectic."

They were in the car and driving off before she answered.

"I was in a Co-Captaincy. Do you not know about my abilities?" She raised an eyebrow at this.

_'Surely they tol_ _d them about you?'_  She thought.

_'Guess no'_ _, aibou.'_ Tsubaki answered.

_'Che_ _,_ _'_ Masaki replied.

"What abilities? If you don't mind my asking, ma'am."

"Please, don't worry about the 'ma'am'. I look a bit too young for that, don't you think?" She smirked. "And in answer of your question, I'm not just a Soul Reaper, but a Vizored as well. My Co-Captain was my inner Hollow, Shirosaki Tsubaki. And don't worry. She's not a threat to you. Hasn't been for years." She added, seeing a startled look on Daniel's face. "I'll introduce her to everyone on the squad when we get there. It'll be much easier."

* * *

 

Masaki had finally learnt about what her mission was after receiving her new uniform. She was to wear a black pinstripe pant-suit, with a black blouse. She had a long, black leather trench coat with a large number two in white on the back with two crossed swords underneath. It wasn't as comfortable as her Shihakushō, but it was in a style she liked.

' _We'll have to train a bit in this._ _Get used to more restricted movements.'_  Masaki thought, stretching her arms to test the uniform.

' _Che,_ _'re old uniform was better,'_ Tsubaki replied.  _'_ _So, we gotta look after a brat, an' go to a human school? Sounds boring.'_

' _I'll try to let you out to unwind as much as I can. But try to stay out of sight. The wizards can see us, and I'd rather not explain everything to them. Dumbledore's fine, but no one else.'_ Masaki said, trying to placate her Hollow.

Masaki stepped onto a crowded London street, trying to find a taxi to get to the Leaky Cauldron. Paying the cabbie, she crossed the road and looked at the pub. From the outside it looked drab and run down, as if it had seen better days. The few people who passed didn't spare it a glance as if they couldn't see it.

' _Don't they realise that anyone who can sense reiatsu can see this place? It'_ _s practically glowing.'_  Masaki frowned.

' _Eh,'_  Tsubaki shrugged.  _'Makes it easier fer us ta find 'em._ _'Sides, they prob'ly don' know._ _'_

' _Hmm…'_

She walked to the door and opened it with a ring of the bell. If she thought the outside was bad, the inside was almost worst. It looked like time had stopped in the Victorian era. She was starting to get a little uncomfortable with all the stares directed her way.

She knew she looked different. Her long orange hair was rare enough, the only person she knew with the colour was her Dad, but her hair was accentuated with pure white bangs framing her face. They had shown up when she had fully merged with her Hollow. Her clothes were making her stick out as well. She wore tight, black skinny jeans with the fashionable rips and tears, scruffy black Converse, and a tight black and red top with horizontal gashes from one side to the other, with a chain attached from the start of one rip to the end, and fishnet for sleeves, ending on a ring on her middle finger of both hands.

She knew she looked like a delinquent, but she didn't care. She walked up to the bar and asked the barman if he could let her into Diagon Alley. He was startled by the politeness in her request as it didn't go with the impression he got from her clothes, and happily led her to the archway. She smiled and thanked the barman before stepping forward.

' _This might turn out to be fun,'_  she smirked, Tsubaki laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia and Ichigo stepped out of the taxi, grabbing their's and Masaki's suitcase before heading into the house that they will be staying in for the majority of the summer.

They had just put their suitcases into their rooms, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll answer it." Ichigo said. "You get dinner started. There should be food in the fridge."

At the door stood a very large man, who had introduced himself as Vernon Dursley.

He raised an eyebrow.

_'Look at the size of 'im! He gives_ _Ōmaeda_ _a run fer his money!'_  Anzu cackled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ichigo replied politely, planting a fake smile and taking Vernon's hand to shake.

"My wife and I would like to invite your family over for dinner tonight." He said, looking anything but liking the idea.

"We'd love to accept your invitation. However, tonight is not such a good night. My daughter is in London at the moment getting her school supplies and would most likely be exhausted when she gets back." He said apologetically. "Perhaps tomorrow, if it is good for you?"

"Of course. Tomorrow at 6?"

"We'll be over." Ichigo smiled, said goodbye, and closed the door.

_'This is going to be a long summer,'_  He thought.

_'Tell me 'bout it!'_  Anzu sighed.

* * *

Masaki looked at the money pouch her vice-captain gave her. It was a special invention made by the british Research and Development Institute. It gave an unlimited amout of money for her to use. She looked at her supply list.

'Well, first things first, I'll get my trunk. I'd be able to cart all my stuff in that.' She thought, heading towards a shop called 'Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment.'

Entering the shop, she noticed that she could get a lot of her equipment here as well.

"What can I do for you, dear?" The shopkeeper, a smiling portly man asked. His smile faltered as he took in her appearance.

She walked up to the counter, smiling back.

"Hello," She greeted. "I have a few things I'd like to purchase. First, I would like a trunk of a reasonable price and good quality. I would also like a brass telescope and a set of brass scales." She said smiling. "Oh! And would you be able to tell me whether glass or crystal phials are better for a student?"

The shopkeeper was taken aback. "Um... Shouldn't you already have most of that from your other years at school?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh! I'm a transfer student from Japan and I couldn't bring it with me. Besides, they were in need of replacing anyways." She grinned.

"Oh, alright," he replied looking a bit confused. "In answer to your question, glass phials are cheaper and more commonly used by students. However, the cryatal phials are more durable and don't break as easily. Which one you get denpends on how likely you are to drop them." He smirked.

"Right, I'll get the glass ones, then. Thank you."

He left to get her items and Masaki decided to look around. He came back a while later with all the stuff she would need.

"That will be 23 Galleons in total." He smiled, and Masaki gave him his money.

"Thank you very much." She replied, bowing respectfully before she left, leaving a confused shopkeeper in her wake.

Her next stop was Madam Malkins where she bought her school robes, followed by Portage's Cauldron Shop, the Apothecary, and finally Florish and Blotts, where she got all the books (except Gilderoy Lockharts, of course) from the previous years, and this years books.

When she went into the book shop, he sighed and asked, "I suppose you'll be wanting a copy of The Monster Book of Monsters?" At her nod, he sighed again. Grabbing a pair of gloves and a lomg knobbly cane, he walked towards a cage of the books. They were currently ripping another of the books in half.

"This is ridiculous. Why they would make a book able to attack you is beyond me."

At this Masaki smiled. She spoke before he could go to grab one of the books.

"Perhaps I can have a go. I'm quite good with animals." And before he could protest, she opened the cage and proceeded to stroke the spine of one of the books, causing is to shiver and calm down. She picked it up and closed the cage.

"Oh, I never thought to stoke it!" He exclaimed, then frowned. "How did you know to do that?"

"I don't know. It just seemed like a good idea." She shrugged.

They walked to the counter and got the rest of her books. He was a little shocked at how many she had to purchase, and so she told him of her transfer student status.

"We have a different magic in Japan, so I'll need to catch up with the third years." She explained. She paid for her books and left.

'Last, but not least, a wand.' she thought, catching sight of Ollivander's.

She opened the door, the bell ringing, as she stepped inside. It was very dark and dusty. Some of the boxes lining the shelves were covered in dust as if not touched for months, and others looked like they were moved recently.

"Good day, how may I help you?" A voice asked, belong to a man who just appeared behind the counter. She wasn't shocked as she could feel his reiatsu before he decided to show himself.

"I would like to buy a wand." She asked politely.

The wandmaker nodded, having expected nothing less. "Of course, of course…" A tape measure flew off the counter and into his outstretched hand. "Dare I ask what happened to your old one?" he asked, pulling boxes off the shelves.

"Blew up." She said embarrassed, a hand rubbing the back of her neck. She suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was currently measuring the distance between her eyes, was doing so of its own volition.

"Ah. I see..." He chuckled, selecting a box from the top of the pile and passed it to her. "Here we go. Walnut, 12 ¾ inches, Dragon heartstring, unyielding. Go on, give it a wave!"

Feeling slightly foolish she waved the wand, not expecting anything to happen. It just didn't feel right. She was surprised when the vase on a table behind the counter suddenly exploded.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed.

"Not to worry! Happens all the time!" He said smiling.

"I don't think this will work. None of the wands in the shop feel right." She said, scanning the boxes on the shelf.

Ollivander looked surprised at this statement. "You can feel the wands?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's like a... spark. But none of the sparks feel right." She explained.

"Hmmm..." Ollivander looked pensive. "Perhaps I can make you a custom wand. I haven't had to do this for a long while. Follow me." He turned and walked down the aisles, Masaki behind him.

"We say that the wand chooses the wizard, but all that truly matters is this… spark, as you described it. Most wizards, however, lack the ability to feel this spark for themselves, and so they need the testing process. But if the wizard can sense it for  _himself,_ such as you seem to be able to do, then they can choose their own wand. Or the materials which would make your wand, and so you must select the components from these supplies," he said, gesturing to the workbench, where he'd gathered several jars, boxes, and blocks of wood, all arranged neatly in rows and in cupboards around the room.

"Okay. I can do that." She closed her eyes.

_'Hey, Tsubaki? You'll have to help me out with this. It sounds like the wands pick up on peoples reiatsu wavelengths, but we have two. So both of us have to check.'_

_'Che. Troublesome'_  She grumbled, but did Masaki asked.

They let their senses guide their hands to the wood best for them and picked it up.

"This wood feels right." She said, passing it to Ollivander.

"Surprising." He said, looking at Masaki appraisingly.

"Why?" She opened her eyes and asked, stopping her search for a core for the time being.

"This is Apple wood. It's unusual as wands are not made in great numbers using this wood. They make powerful wands, and they are best suited to an owner with high aims and ideals. It is said that the possessor of an Apple wand will be well loved and long lived." He explained. "Now then, we need a core. Carry on." He said, waving a hand.

Masaki frowned at his explanation. Well its true that he is well loved, and she will be long lived. She is a Reaper after all. She shrugged, leaving it for now. Closing her eyes once more, she focused her senses. Something tugged at the edges, a spark that fit. But it wasn't coming from in front of her where the cores were. It was coming from her right.

"It's over there." She said, opening her eyes, and pointing to the cupboard to her right.

Ollivander raised an eyebrow and unlocked the cupboard, allowing Masaki entrance. Closing her eyes again, she concentrated to find that spark again. Reaching forward, she graasped a phial, handing it to Ollivander.

His eyebrows shot up at her choice. "This is most unusual." Seeing the look on Masaki's face that clearly read, 'explain,' he continued. "This is a Thestral tail hair. There is only one other Thestral core wand, and even that is legendary, and I'm not sure if it actually exists. My great-grandfather got this core many years ago, but I didn't think I'd use it in my lifetime.

"Thestral hair is regarded as an unstable, if not, difficult substance to use in wand making. What makes it even more absurd, is the fact you coupled it with the Apple wood. Thestrals can only be seen by those who have witnessed death, and are, as such, regarded as Dark creatures. Apple wood mixes poorly with the Dark Arts, so it is remarkable that they have been coupled together. You are certainly a strange witch. I'll have this finished and sent to you by next week. You can pay by owl." He added, seeing Masaki go to grab her money pouch.

"Thank you very much." She bowed, then left the shop. She decided to enter Eeylops Owl Emporium before going home. A few moments later she exited with a large black Eagle owl. She decided to call him Kuro. She knew it wasn't origional, but it suited him. He was busily hooting softly from the gentle strokes Masaki was giving him when she walked through the pub onto the London streets.

She looked to the sky and saw it was darkening. Checking her watch, she sighed seeing the time.

'I'll be home late if I take a taxi.' Looking around, seeing the empty streets, she headed into a dark alley and jumped onto the roof of the building in front of her.

"Kuro, can you fly to my house? It's Number 8 Privet Drive in Little Winging, Surrey." He hooted in acquiescence and took off into the night. Grabbing hold of her trunk and Kuro's cage, she flash-stepped home.

* * *

She landed on a deserted street close to her new home and proceeded to drag her new purchases into the house. Reaching her house, she felt as if someone was watching her. She turned and saw a boy across the road look at her through his bedroom window.

_'His reiatsu feels odd. Almost like the feeling I got in London.'_

_'Mebbe he's a wizard?'_ Tsubaki supplied.

_'Possibly. I'll find out. Drop subtle hints.'_  She smiled and waved to the boy.

Before she turned to enter the house she noticed him wave back, and her smile turned into a grin.

Maybe this summer won't be as boring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have read this story so far!  
> Suggestions on what house she should be in are welcome, and any possible pairings, not necessarily limited to Masaki ;) 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I hoped you liked it.
> 
> Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome, tear-your-heart-out criticism… not so much.
> 
> Unfortunately I'm not one of those who update once a week, but update whenever I have finished the chapter. This could mean that I don't update for a while or it could mean that you get multiple chapter updates. Who knows, depends on my mood!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
